


The Purple Llama

by heeroluva



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an unexpected phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Llama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/gifts).



> For meteorfire who requested NCIS and a llama...

Tony didn’t recognize the number, but answered the phone anyway. A troubled frown appeared on his face at the words from the other end. The line clicked dead and minutes later he still held the phone against his ear. He jumped and dropped the phone when Gibbs voice cut through the silence.

“Tony? Is everything okay?”

Gibbs’ hand was on his arm, and Tony looked down at it before pulling away.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” And Tony was on his feet, running, ignoring Gibbs calls. Climbing into his car, he took off, not paying attention to where he was going, just driving. He couldn’t deal with this, didn’t want to deal with it.

His father was dead. The bastard was finally dead, and as much as he hated him, was relieved that he was gone, he still felt sadness over the fact and hated that he felt that way. The man had never done a decent thing for him in his life, had made his life a living hell. Tony shouldn’t still have any loyalty to the man who donated sperm to create him, because that’s all he was to Tony. A sperm donor. He wasn’t a father in any other sense of the word.

Drunk driving he’d been told, a car crash that had taken the lives of not only him and his currently bimbo girlfriend, but the occupants of the other car he’d hit as well. The only survivor was a little boy, and they said it didn’t look good for him. The funeral was in two days at noon. Tony wanted to go for no other reason but to spit on his grave.

Pulling over, he realized he didn’t have any idea where the hell he was, and glancing at the clock he goggled as he realized that he’d been driving for hours. Reaching for his phone, he cursed realizing he’d dropped it with Gibbs back at the restaurant. Driving a little farther he finally spotted a gas station and getting directions, he made the long trek back to Gibbs.

He wasn’t all that surprised to see the lights still on or the door suddenly open as soon as he pulled into the driveway despite the fact that it was after 3am. Gibbs was quiet until the door shut. Grabbing Tony, he shoved him up against the door, and took his mouth in a bruising kiss, not pulling back until they were both panting.

“Don’t you ever do that again. What they hell were you thinking?”

Resting his head against Gibbs’ he murmured. “My dad died.”

Gibbs pulled back wide eyed, and slightly guilty looking. “Shit, Tony. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Wasn’t thinking. Just had to get away.”

Gibbs pulled him close, and Tony sank into the embrace. “Next time talk to me, before you bolt. Do you want to talk about?”

Tony shook his head and suddenly realized that he was shaking. Gibbs guided him towards the guest room on the main floor, and Tony protested.

“Shhh,” Gibbs shushed him. “Don’t want to try to get you up the stairs like this. We’re both liable to end up with broken necks. I’m not going anywhere.” Gibbs managed to get him out of his pants and shirt before removing his own, and tugging Tony into bed.

Tony was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

Tony didn’t bother going to the viewing, glad the bastard had the foresight to plan for his own death, having had the arrangements ready. There was no one there he wanted to see. He ignored the glares he received when he showed up at the cemetery, and the evil looks he received when he refused to speak. He stood there long past the time the others left, Gibbs a solid presence at his side. As much as he wanted to spit on the grave, he couldn’t having more respect for the dead in the ground around him, than the one in the ground in front of him.

When Gibbs finally tugged his arm, Tony went, following him to the car. Climbing in, he grabbed the bag, taking a look at the item that he’d bought as a whim. It was a llama. Not just any llama. It was a bright purple one with a green hat. Gibbs had looked at him like he was crazy when he bought it, but a look of pride and understanding had replaced it when Tony had explained the situation to him.

Tony didn’t look back as they drove away. Pulling up to the hospital, Tony grabbed the bag, drew a deep breath, and with Gibbs by his side went in search of the little boy his father had orphaned and he was considering adopting.


End file.
